This invention relates to a generally U-shaped laminated cotter pin or locking staple, especially for use in detachable hose couplings or pipe or tube connections.
British Patent No. 941,545 describes hose or pipe connections and couplings wherein a U-shaped cotter pin is used to hold two parts of the connection or coupling together in a detachable manner. Such an arrangement has the advantage that unsatisfactory connecting means such as screw joints or bayonet joints wherein a turning or twisting motion is required are completely avoided. This is of particular advantage in mines and other underground workings where hose or pipe connections or couplings are frequently located in inaccessible and inconvenient places.
The present invention is concerned with an improvement in the U-shaped cotter pin described in British Patent No. 941,545, and arises out of an emerging market demand for cotter pins or locking staples which can accept the high levels of dynamic loading which are experienced in modern hydraulic installations such as those used in mines.